Love
by sadako-k
Summary: Bueno, la verdad aqui iré subiendo todos los mini micro fics que he escrito :x son historias oneshot KuramaxHiei sin relacion una con la otra. De momento son shonen ai pero quien sabe si en el futuro habrá yaoi hard xD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen, y esa es una realidad a la que todavía no me resigno u.u

**Love**

**--------------------------------------**

Hiei está triste. Se sienta entre las ramas del árbol de cerezo frente a la ventana de Kurama y oculta su rostro entre sus brazos. Ha visto a Yusuke y a Keiko besarse sentados en una banca del parque, ha visto cientos de veces a Kuwabara abrazando a Yukina y eso, además de traerle la furia habitual, venia acompañada de una emoción mas profunda y devastadora. Ha visto a Botan y Koenma tomarse suavemente de las manos cuando creen que nadie los ve y se miran con esos ojos, como si nada a su alrededor importara mientras están juntos.

Ha visto como Yusuke acaricia suavemente el rostro de Keiko, como Yukina se sonroja y ríe cuando Kuwabara la besa en la mejilla, los ojos de las chicas que asedian al zorro con cartas de amor. Ha visto como Kurama sonríe a su madre; y aunque este tipo de amor es diferente al amor de pareja, recuerda cuando el kitsune le contó acerca de Kuronue; a pesar de haberlo perdió piensa que por lo menos él debe estar feliz por haber conocido ese sentimiento. Los imagina besándose y riendo mientras corretean por el makai, robando.

Siente sus ojos humedecerse sin su permiso y por primera vez en su vida desea un hombro donde llorar sus gemas negras, un poco de cariño, una forma de atrapar esa esquiva felicidad que nunca a conseguido.

-Hiei…- susurra una voz ya conocida. Kurama esta bajo el árbol sosteniendo una bolsa de compras- ¿ocurre algo?- dice sin poder ocultar la preocupación en su voz.

-No es de tu incumbencia- es el único gruñido que atina a dar como respuesta mientras voltea el rostro, para que no vea sus ojos llorosos.

No es que no se alegre de ver al zorro, es solo que no quería ser descubierto en ese momento de absurda debilidad.

-Últimamente has estado muy deprimido ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunta observándolo fijamente, buscando el menor cambio en su actitud que le rebele el misterio.

Pero Hiei no dice nada, no mueve ni un músculo y solo se limita a mirarlo con sus rojos ojos tristes, Kurama se muerde los labios para no decir mas, para no seguir cuestionando el por que de esa expresión tan apenada, ojalá y el koorime confiara un poco en él, al menos lo suficiente como para permitirle ayudarlo.

-Ven adentro, esta helando y puedes pescar un resfriado… te prepararé chocolate- agrega con esa sonrisa especialmente dedicada a el, con la esperanza de que acepte la sugerencia y no se quede ahí afuera, solo y triste bajo la lluvia que amenazaba con caer.

Hiei duda. Pero luego baja de un salto y sigue al kitsune a la casa; su madre no está, así que se siente libre de entrar por la puerta principal y sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor mientras Kurama sirve el chocolate y algunos pasteles. Esta silencioso, mas de lo normal pues con el zorro se permite ampliar un poco su vocabulario de monosílabos y tener una conversación fluida sobre cualquier tontería, por que con el se siente libre de abandonar un momento sus mascaras y mostrar su verdadero yo sin ningún tipo de mentiras… pero no hoy…

Cree que si abre la boca el zorro notara sus problemas a la primera palabra, se dará cuenta de que en realidad es débil y le dirá que no es digno de ser su compañero de batallas, mas aun, que no es digno de ser su amigo.

Kurama lo observa atentamente y se sienta a su lado

- ¿Sabes que estoy aquí, verdad?- susurra con dulzura mientras acaricia su mano. Hiei se asusta y su cara se vuelve completamente roja, abre la boca para replicar pero las palabras no acuden. Y no entiende por que su corazón late tan aprisa, o por que la mano del zorro se siente tan calida contra la suya…

- No estas solo amor- escucha mientras el kitsune se acerca cada vez más- Ya no…- y esas palabras parecen devolverle la vida y el brillo a sus ojos, mientras se deja envolver dócilmente en esos brazos y los labios expertos le roban un primer beso. Mientras se pierde en ese aroma a rosas tan dulce, tan suyo…

**~Owari~**

**---------------------------------------**

Escribí esta historia hace algún tiempo y no me había animado a subirla por que me identifico mucho con ella, no se, quizás no sea la gran historia ni yo la excelente escritora, pero puse demasiado de mi en cada línea, no se si comprenden lo que quiero decir ·-· hoy día volví a dar con ella y me trajo tantos que recuerdos que =/… se que es muy corta, pero si hubiera intentado alargarla se hubiera perdido el sentimiento entre tanta palabrería, creo que a veces es mejor explicar todo con simpleza. Tengo otras historias que son aun más micro, que ni siquiera alcanzan a llamarse oneshot xD así que también las subiré aquí. Como explique en el resumen, no tienen relación una con la otra, son solo pensamientos que pasan por mi cabeza cuando las cosas van mal

Muchos saludos a todos, nos leemos ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia**: fic angst. Y extremadamente corto :x

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo sabía que se estaba mintiendo. Sabia que él le mentía (y sé mentía quizás). Y aun no se explicaba por que continuaba allí viviendo aquella mentira, fingiendo y haciendo crecer esa farsa frente a sus ojos y los de sus amigos. Tenía simplemente que decir: suficiente y terminar con todo de una vez por todas.

Y aunque se había dicho a si mismo que prefería perderlo antes de quedarse a su lado sin que los atara ningún tipo de sentimiento, ni siquiera el mas débil o el menos parecido al amor; aunque se había dicho a si mismo que era mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado y que podría superarlo cuando llegara el momento (por que las lagrimas al fin y al cabo siempre terminan por acabarse) todo había sucedido tan sutilmente que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando había quedado atrapado entre su amor por él y el miedo a perderlo.

Al principio solo un gesto de indiferencia apenas visible en su rostro, luego se desvaneció el brillo en sus ojos al mirarlo, luego sus manos se sentían tan frías sobre su cuerpo al hacer el amor y llenas de desdén al acariciarlo…. y a pesar de todas las sonrisas y las palabras cariñosas, a pesar de que el decía querer tenerlo a su lado para siempre y a cada momento, amarlo… sabia que tan solo estaba intentado desesperadamente dejar de sentir lo que el ya sabia, que el amor hacia el se iba lentamente y no había nada que pudiera hacer para retenerlo.

Lo sabia cuando lo hacia recostar su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y acariciaba su cabello hasta que se dormía, lo sabia cuando lo tomaba de la mano, cuando besaba sus labios… y ya se estaba haciendo demasiado insoportable.

Sabia que el no le había dicho aun esas palabras que tanto temía solo por miedo a dañarlo

-Hiei, te quiero pero… no te amo….-

Sabia que se estaba conteniendo por que después de todo lo que había pasado en su vida un golpe mas podría llegar a matarlo, eso era lo que pensaban todos al parecer, y el sabía que tenían razón pero no quería de ninguna manera demostrarlo.

Y aunque se había dicho que prefería perderlo antes de que el verlo, acariciarlo y amarlo se convirtiera solo en una rutina mas (casi como ir a la escuela o cepillarse los dientes) lo que estaba apunto de hacer estaba resultado demasiado difícil.

Imagino su rostro, su mirada ahora indiferente, un gesto de pesadumbre, quizás una lágrima.

"pero no estas llorando por mi no kurama? Lloras por ti y por tu culpa, lloras por que acabas de perder a la persona que más te ha amado en toda tu vida y ni siquiera te importa… siempre has sido tan egoísta maldito bastardo"

Imaginó que esa seria la ultima vez que lo veía y intento convencerse de que eso era lo mejor, al menos podría intentar desvaneces de una vez por todas los recuerdos que lo ataban al zorro, tanto los dulces como los amargos; la verdad había mas amargos que dulces, pero no era así toda relación al fin y al cabo? Y el ya había aceptado esto desde el momento en el que se vio forzado a besar sus labios por primera vez y comprendió que lo amaba y que no podía vivir sin el. Ahora no podía quejarse, ni siquiera podía culparlo, si se iba no era por que lo odiara, por que quisiera olvidarlo; era por que no soportaría seguir viendo su rostro o hablando con el y tener que fingir que nunca nada había pasado entre ellos, tener que guardar sus recuerdos en el fondo de su corazón y enterrarlos allí dolorosamente, donde lucharían por volver a su mente cada ve que viera sus ojos verdes.

Demasiado difícil.

Demasiado difícil y el era tan débil. Aunque sea en materia de amor se sentía aun un niño pequeño, tan perdido y solo como unos cuantos años atrás se sintió y estuvo. Pero no importaba. Esto también era bueno para kurama, si lo dejaba así el zorro podría decirse la victima y llorar unas cuantas lagrimas amargas y luego volver a su vida, y luego olvidarlo por completo, y luego elegir entre esos tantos admiradores ningens y demonios y simplemente borrarlo, y simplemente fingir que su amor por Hiei no se había acabado hacia tiempo ya y nunca se había atrevido a decírselo

-cobarde…-

Suspiro intentando contener las lagrimas y reconstruir una sonrisa en su rostro pálido. Había un tiempo para pensar en sus acciones, en su pasado y en su futuro sin el; y un tiempo para sufrir las consecuencias de tales acciones y tales pensamientos.

-Y este es el momento de sufrir- pensó dándole una ultima mirada al youko dormido sobre la cama antes de saltar por la ventana y desaparecer en la noche.

**----**

Sadako aun tiene el corazón roto ): por eso escribe angs y habla en tercera persona xD u.u en fin. Espero nos leamos pronto, saluditos a todas ^^


End file.
